Help With Love
by Hakumi-teme
Summary: SasuNaru: Hakumi Hatake helps Naruto try to get together with Sasuke, but what if things aren't what Naruto thinks? Lime. YAOI


This fanfic has a mix of my own original characters and Masashi Kishimoto's original characters. I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto [unfortunately -sob- or any of Masashi's own original characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!"

Naruto was walking and thinking to himself, sighing every so often.

"NARUTO!"

He still didn't turn around, too deeply delved in his thoughts.

"YO! NARUTO!!!"

Naruto finally turned to look, and a wide smile broke on his face, "Hakumi-chan!"

The girl Hatake huffed, "Dude, Naruto... You really have to start listening for people harder, do you know how long I've been calling your name?"

"Gee, I wasn't listening... Sorry." he said apologeticlly.

"No need to say sorry." she stared into his eyes, making him feel a little uncomfortable, then she sighed, "You were thinking about Sasuke, huh?"

A faint blush crept onto his face, "Huh? I-I don't know what your t-talking about!!!" he laughed nervously.

Hakumi smirked, "Dude, if you like the Uchiha bastard, just tell him! I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with!"

"I know." he said shame faced, "It's just that... I'm---."

"---scared of rejection and lonliness?" she smiled understandingly, "I know Naruto. I mean, I'm gonna be your asisstant once you turn into Hokage. I know these things about you. But still," her expression hardened, "I want you to be happy Naruto. I've been around you long enough to know that you'll never be happy without that pale-faced brat."

"I think I hear an insult coming from a wannabe's mouth." said a voice from behind with the faintest sneer.

Naruto jumped to face the person who spoke, Hakumi just scowled and turned her neck, "Save your insults for someone who cares Uchiha."

There was Sasuke, his hands in his pockets, "So what are you up to dobe, kirakira."

Naruto blushed at the familiar nickname while Hakumi narrowed her eyes dangerously, "If you call me twinkle twinkle one more time Sasuke, I'm gonna dislocate every bone in your body."

Sasuke shrugged, knowing she didn't mean it, "Whatever." he turned to Naruto, who's heart skipped a beat when Sasuke looked at him, "Dobe, you wanna get something? My treat. You're welcome to come as well Hakumi-chan."

"No thanks," Hakumi said, "I have some---," she was distracted by Naruto who was constantly mouthing, 'No! Don't leave me alone with that bastard! I need you!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Hakumi shook her head, and smirked, "Never mind. I'll go to ah, _observe_ things."

Sasuke stared, then turned back to Naruto, "So dobe, what do you want to eat?"

Hakumi bit down a laugh as Naruto blushed like a cherry, "R-Ramen..."

He nodded, not taking notice of the now tomato-red Naruto, and turned, "Let's go."

Sasuke walked in the front as the other two followed closely behind.

"Fudge Naruto," whispered Hakumi, using her own term for excitement and cussing, "if you blush any harder every time Sasuke looks at you, he's gonna know that you like him."

"I know, I know." the ramen lover mumbled miserably, "I just get nervous around him now."

The Hatake nudged him with her elbow, "Hey, you want my help with getting together with Sasuke?"

"W-what?" then Naruto shook his head, "How can _you _help _me_?" he scoffed.

Hakumi smirked, "Look, I'm offering you for free what hundreds of girls from this village offered me cash to do." an evil smile stole across her face, "To get them hooked up with Sasuke."

"Why'd they ask _you _of all people?" he asked, trying not to believe what she said about Sasuke.

"Because they know that I see Sasuke only as a friend, and Sasuke sees me only as a friend. Simple as that. Also, I'm probably the only one who knows Sasuke just as well as you." she smiled, "What d'you say Naruto? Do you want my help? "

Naruto thought silently to himself, 'Should I? Am I really that willing to get to Sasuke?' He took a deep breath, "Fine. Get me with Sasuke, or so help me."

Hakumi smiled mischeviously, "Of course, there are some... er, _options_ that money brings. And there's only one thing that comes with free help." she looked at the confused Naruto playfully but urgently, "Do you like Sasuke?"

Naruto sneered, "I think that's why I'm asking for your help to get together with him."

"No you baka. Do you like Sasuke a lot? I mean, are you willing to go to the ends of the earth for him?"

"What is this? Deep Words/Phrases Day?" he smiled.

Hakumi rolled her eyes, "Just answer the freaken question."

Naruto thought, 'Do I? Am I willing to die for Sasuke? Do I love him that much?'

He recalled the pain and suffering that he had gone through when Sasuke had betrayed the village and left him alone. But he also remembered the joy that the pale-faced Jounin had brought when he came back. He realized that he only felt that much pain from Sasuke, because Sasuke was just that important to him. He was more than a rival, a friend. He wanted Sasuke to be his... lover.

"I would die for him." he said finally.

Hakumi smiled seductively, "Excellent." she ran up to Sasuke, Naruto close in pursuit, "Oi! Sasuke! How much longer is it gonna be till we reach the ramen restaurant?"

Sasuke sneered, "It's right ahead kirakira."

She whacked him on the head, "Stupid Uchiha." but then she smiled and linked arms with him, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Did that hurt?" she smiled her trademark side-smile.

Sasuke blinked at her, Naruto was just as confused... and angry, 'What is that slutty brat doing with her arm around my Sasuke!' but he forced himself to cool.

When they reached the ramen restaurant Hakumi rushed there and pulled put her hand on the seat next to her, "Sit next to me Sasu-koi!"

Sasuke blinked, even more confused, but he sat down next to her anyway. Naruto sat on Sasuke's other side, fuming, 'Sasu-koi? What the fuck is she doing!!??'

She held up to fingers to the ramen shop owner, "Two bowls of Miso Ramen please!"

Sasuke stared at her, "Two bowls...?"

She winked, "We can share Sasu-koi."

Naruto was slowly losing control of his temper, but he kept his cool.

As Sasuke sat down, Hakumi put her elbow on the table and started staring at him.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke." she said breathlessly.

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes.

Naruto lost control, "WHA---!"

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen." the old man said, putting the bowls of noodles in front of them.

"Thanks." Hakumi said, she turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Dudes, I only meant it as a friend. You have a problem Naruto?"

"Nothing." grumbled Naruto. He roughly picked up some chopsticks and ripped them apart with unecessary force while staring at Hakumi feeding a still bewildered Sasuke ramen noodles of her chopsticks.

'Oh! She says she's gonna help me, but nooooo. She starts sucking up to Sasuke in this slutty way and making him fall for her. Geez, what a wonderful friend!' he thought, slurping up ramen angrily.

Naruto kept watching them eating when something happened.

While Sasuke was unconciously eating ramen with his chopsticks, he didn't notice that the end of one of the noodles in his mouth was in Hakumi's mouth.

Naruto froze, staring at the pair.

Sasuke kept slurping, and Hakumi kept getting closer until a smiling Hatake and a dumbfounded Uchiha's lips clashed together.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM HATAKE!!!?? I ASK YOU TO HELP ME GET TOGETHER WITH SASUKE AND THEN WHAT DO YOU DO? WHAT DO YOU DO!!!?? YOU START SUCKING UP TO HIM AND ACTING ALL SLUTTY TOWARDS SASUKE!!! YOU FUCKEN BACKSTABBED ME!!! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? SASUKE UCHIHA IS MINE SO BACK OFF!!!!" Naruto started breathing harshly.

Sasuke, the old man, and his daughter were staring at Naruto in disbelief. Hakumi however smirked, stood up, and wiped her lips.

"Well, my part is over." she turned to the shocked Sasuke, "I'm sure you just heard Naruto's _well thought_ _out_ confession of love to you, eh, Sasuke? Even if it was a bit... _loud_." she walked out of Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto who was trying to put all the pieces of a very confusing puzzle together in his mind rushed out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What?" she said, smiling.

"Was all that... the sucking up... the kiss...?" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"An act? Yes. Took you long enough Uzumaki." she pulled herself out of his grasp and winked, "I told you that paying cash had more options and that free help was limited."

"You did not!!! You just said that paying cash had more options!!! And that free help only had ONE option!!!" shrieked Naruto.

"Did I?" she said innocently, "Well even if I did, I would've thought that you would be able to put all the pieces together, and figure out that the only choice in free help would be to make the untelling lover jealous."

"You know very well that I wouldn't even think about those things!!!" he retorted.

She winked again, "Exactly." she made a peace sign, "Have a nice time Naru-chan!" and she poofed away.

Naruto made a grab for her, but he was too late, "COME BACK YOU FUCKEN---!!!"

"Naruto?" a slim hand grabbed his wrist.

Naruto gulped and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke... I---."

"Is it true?" Sasuke cut off, "What you said?"

Naruto nodded miserably in defeat, "Yeah, and I can understand if you hate me for life for liking you."

Sasuke smirked, "Hate you? Hardly." he grabbed Naruto's slim waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Naruto opened his eyes wide in shock, then he slowly started melting into it. The kiss feeling sweet and melty... 'Kind of like icecream...' he thought...

After a few seconds he broke it, "Sasuke... I love you...?"

"I've been waiting years to hear you say that. With your innocent ocean blue eyes staring at me. Ever since we were grouped together in Team 7. You're the reason I came back from Orochimaru. You're the thing that gave me strength while I was killing Itachi. You're my world Uzumaki Naruto." he pulled him in for another kiss.

"I... love you... Sasuke..." he said again between kisses.

Smirk, "I... l-love you too... Uzumaki..."

Naruto could hear the old man and his daughter sighing but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was together with his Sasuke. HIS Sasuke. He was the happiest person on the face of the earth.

But then, the little fox's brain clicked, and he broke away looking concerned, "Hey, Sasuke..."

"Hn." he looked annoyed at his blonde who had broken the kiss more than one time.

"Was... was Hakumi making me all jealous of her and you... Was that part of a plan you did?"

Sasuke smiled at his cute, tan blonde, "Maybe..."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, you..." but he was cut off again with a kiss.

'Oh what the hell.' he thought. He swung his arms around the Uchiha's neck, and they kissed passionately.

TheUchiha's tongue asked for entrance to the blonde's mouth. And Naruto granted him that. The Uchiha's tongue caressed the blonde's mouth. Naruto started making some small, cute mewing sounds in delight.

"Yo."

Sasuke and Naruto looked to the top of a branch. There Hakumi stood, her arms folded across her chest, "Get a room!"

Sasuke smiled mischeviously and dipped Naruto, and kissed him again.

Naruto while whimpering in pleasure heard her say, "Idiots." and a poof that signified her disappearance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::OWARI::

. hope you liked it!! R&R please!!!


End file.
